


Reminders

by FallingTearsofJoy



Series: ZilEstes Guilty Pleasure [6]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: Reminding someone of one's weaknesses can lead to misunderstandings, childish conflicts, and a fluffy feeling.





	Reminders

Zilong burst in the Guild’s library, stretching his arms to relax himself after a long and exhausting fight. He didn’t want to be here but almost everyone returned to their houses and he definitely doesn’t want to go back in his house in shame of losing another battle.

He turned to spot a particular elf. One of which he’s usually fond of.

He paused as he saw him with reading a book with an unwavering serious expression.

 _Estes,_ he thought. Why was he always alone in the library when he could hang out with everyone else for a change? He even declined an invitation when the Guild decided to have a boy’s night out.

Well, he’s not really alone. Cyclops was reading on the other table. Something about galaxies and space stuff. Diggy, on the other hand, was sleeping in his chair. Librarian’s chair.

But still…

“Hey,” the dragon warrior greeted as he sat in front of the Elf King. He didn’t even bother to look at him.

Zilong cleared his throat, “Everyone else went back to their home,” He said as he leaned closer. “Bet some of them will throw a party.” He added with a teasing tone in his voice, “What do you say we go to one of them after you finish that book?”

“No, thank you.” The Elf King replied.

“Come on, why do you always read?” The brunette asked, “It’s not like it’s gonna help you in battles.”

“It’s for the benefit of my Kingdom,” Estes replied bluntly, “You should try it sometime to give you more knowledge not to engage in a one versus five battle.”

Zilong glared, taken aback by the insult. Well, what choice did he have? They were losing! He inhaled as he tried to retain his pride.

“Oh yeah? Then hopefully that book will tell you how to _move_ faster in order to _support_ people when they’re in a one versus five battle.”

The elf looked up from his read, returning the glare with a more calm composure, “You know we couldn’t win against them so I waited for the others to resurrect.”

“Maybe you should’ve checked the damn team statistics instead of trying to play the _hero!”_  The dragon warrior retorted. _You’re supposed to be there when someone is in need!_ He thought as the other sighed and closed his book.

“I had life-steal that time so we could have killed them and won!” The dragon warrior added.

“You’re arrogant as ever,” The Elf King said, rolling his eyes at his childish display, “You always want to ‘kill to win’ and thus you don’t think with your head which is the main reason we always lose.”

“Says the one who charges a turret by himself and couldn’t survive alone!”

“Maybe you should try to help others for once instead of feeding the enemy,”

“Argh, you think you’re the smartest but in reality nothing happens if you keep talking and not doing shit!”

“And nothing also happens if you keep charging like a stupid idiot!”

“Stop being a smartass!!”

“ _Oh,_ get a room!” Cyclops groaned as he glared at them.

“If you’re here just to spit nonsense at me then I suggest you’d leave to your _party,_ ” Estes whispered with words as cold as ice. “You’re distracting me from my reading.”

Zilong grabbed him forcefully by the collar as he spoke near his ear between gritted teeth.

“ _Fine_ by _me._ ” He growled as he let go, stomping towards the exit as he went.

“I told you to get a room.” Cyclops chuckled, eyes not tearing off his own book.

 

Time for another round of battle came as the heroes positioned themselves in the base.

 _Great,_ said both minds in one.

_He’s in the enemy’s team._

Soon, both teams are reduced to their inhibitors and started their team-fight in the mid-lane.

Estes’ team were practically invincible as he maxed out his healing towards his teammates. However, Zilong targeted him pulled him out of the healing range, killing him in an instant.

“How’s that for charging?” The brunette smirked as Estes waited for himself to resurrect.

Zilong was low in health but he didn’t care as he tried to destroy an inhibitor only to be attacked by him from behind.

“Hmph,” The Elf king smiled victoriously to himself.

“Stupid immortality…” Zilong muttered.

 

The battle ended with victory on Estes’ side as their team took the opportunity to destroy the base as Zilong struggled thirty seconds to resurrect.

The dragon warrior didn’t want to return in shame in his house for losing yet another battle and this time to an asshole of an Elf King. Nana said something about Estes’ day off today so he decided to go to the library to at least get some peace and quiet.

Only to see that he was there.

The Elf King was smiling happily. Something that he could never get from him. He talked to his elven teammates and library friends. Miya, Lolita, Nana, Cyclops, and Diggy. They were all having a tea party with simple teacups and other utensils.

“To the prosperity of the King and his Kingdom, forever ‘till the end of time!” Lolita cheered as she lifted her cup.

“Cheers!” Everyone else said as they toasted.

He and Estes locked eyes for a split second, Estes being the first one to look away, dismissing him.

 _Guess I’m not wanted here,_ Zilong thought as he walked out. Who knew it was Estes’ birthday? _Them_ of course. Was he frustrated earlier because he didn’t remember? He was probably just trying to help by giving him actual advice that he didn’t bother to listen to because he thought those were plain insults and nothing more.

He put a hand on his forehead as he felt guilt boil up inside him. Well he didn’t know so who the heck cares.

“He’s making this more difficult than it should be…” Zilong muttered unconsciously.

Remembering his genuine smile from earlier, maybe he wasn’t that much of an asshole after all.

_‘I was...’_

 

“Estes, why do you look like you’re not satisfied with this party?” Nana asked as Molina bounced on her head.

“It’s noth-“

“I heard he fought with his boy best friend earlier~” Miya teased.

“I-It’s nothing like that!” Estes stammered, “He started it! I was busy reading and then he requested so suddenly that I-Cyclops, you were there, right? Tell her.” He ordered making the creature roll his eye.

“He was just offering to help ya know.” Cyclops retorted as he took a sip of his tea.

“Well I didn’t need help in the first place.” He countered as he crossed his arms, “He could’ve just asked someone else instead.”

“Yeah, you’re better off without that pest.” Lolita said as she munched on a piece of bread.

“You’re not helping!” Nana screamed as the elf tank shrugged.

“It’s true, he has other important stuff to deal with…” Estes mumbled as he stared at his cup.

“You know you can’t lie to us,” Miya sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Diggy spoke,

“Wait, they’re boyfriends?”

There was a string of no’s and maybe’s and Nana’s absolutely.

“I’m going to head out.” The Elf King sighed in defeat, “Thank you. I appreciate this.” He smiled as he left.

“No problemo!” Nana saluted as he walked out.

 

Estes sighed again. He didn’t really mean to be mean. He was just…Surprised, when Zilong suddenly offered him to go with him.

 _It’s not like I hate him or anything…_ He thought as he continued to walk down the corridor.

A sound of giggling made him pause followed by none other than the dragon warrior’s voice.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away that time,” He said with a little spin of his spear.

 _‘Show off’,_ Estes thought as he continued to listen,

“You needn’t worry about such trivial matters,” Freya’s voice rang out, “All we need is more training.”

“Yeah! You were great back there,” Fanny added, “It’s alright to lose every now and then.”

“And we’ll just get up from our feet and try better tomorrow!” Lesley finished.

Estes poked his head a little out of the wall to see what’s going on. Zilong looked so happy…Something he could never get from him.

If only he didn’t argue back then none of this would have happened. But there was nothing wrong about reading books! Estes looked down on the floor, mind reeling as he continued his thoughts.

There was obviously something wrong about himself. Zilong was right, he meant no insult to reading-he was just trying to invite him for fun once in a while. Being a workaholic 24/7 doesn’t really liven his already dull life for him anyways.

 _‘But a particular someone certainly does rile you up,’_ the back of his mind added,

“Idiot.”  Estes muttered as he continued his way to the opposite direction.

 

“I am sure Estes would forgive you. It was a misunderstanding of the mind, after all. None too serious.” Freya said.

“You think so?” Zilong asked sheepishly.

“Yeah! Just forgive him too when you have the chance.” Lesley added.

“Thanks guys,” The brunette said as he walked away.

“Those two sure are something,” Fanny chuckled.

 

Another battle began and both minds are in the same team, but not in the same spirit.

Estes and Zilong waited to see which lane will the other take.

The Elf King sighed as he decided to go to the bottom lane. Zilong tried to follow but he ordered him to defend the top lane.

The brunette blinked and continued to follow him.

“Argus, top.” Zilong ordered.

“Uhm, ok…?” He said as he followed.

 _‘Stubborn…’_ Estes thought as he hid in the bush.

There was awkward silence for some time as both heroes occupied the bottom lane.

_‘Come on just-_

_-two words.’_

_‘I forgive you’_ Zilong thought as he pulled an enemy to the turret.

 _‘I’m sorry’_ Estes thought as he used his powerful basic passive attack.

‘An ally has slain an enemy!’ The announcer said.

Both men smiled at each other before avoiding one’s glances.

“Crap-look out!” Zilong gasped as he pulled an enemy Natalia to the turret as she almost ambushed the other. Yet she still managed to kill them both, killing her in the process.

Estes and Zilong pondered at the misfortune but decided laughed it off.

“Thanks for nothing,” The Elf King said sarcastically as the other continued to laugh.

“You’ve received my outmost welcome,” Zilong replied as his laughter faded.

Silence drew on them. But it’s not as awkward as the last.

“I reckon this means you forgive me now?” The dragon warrior asked.

“W-well I-!” Estes stammered before crossing his arms, “Perhaps,” He replied as his face flushed, “But that doesn’t mean I would go to every single one of your parties!”

The brunette scoffed playfully, “Don’t worry,”

“’Coz I’ll definitely attend in every single one of _yours._ ”

 

Estes willed himself not to snicker during the entirety of the battle.

“Oh come on,” Zilong huffed, “It wasn’t _that_ cheesy,”

The other chuckled, “Was it now?”

“Hmph,” Zilong smirked as he destroyed the base,

“You loved it,”

“Of course I did,” Estes whispered, loud enough for the brunette to hear.

 

 

“I SAID GET A ROOM ALREADY!”


End file.
